thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelus (Games)
The celestial being known as the Angelus is the antithesis of the Darkness; a creature of pure light which seeks to facilitate order in the universe. Having emerged from the Light of Creation, the Angelus has waged an eternal war with the Darkness for many generations of history. Biography Early Life To help her win her war with the Darkness, she created or commissioned many of the Relics that were made to fight the Darkness, including the Siphon of the Angelus. She also founded the Brotherhood to fight and stop the Darkness, and gave them the Siphon to trap the Darkness inside of it. And they succeeded, but their proximity to the Darkness and all its Dark Essence was so great, it corrupted them. Instead of continuing their mission to stop the Darkness, the Brotherhood now wanted to use it to conquer the world. A lone Brotherhood member remained loyal to their original mission, and knew the only way he could stop the Brotherhood was by freeing the Darkness from the Siphon. But the Angelus was pissed at him for freeing it, so she incinerated him with a light so hot that his soul was burnt into oblivion, and the Ashes of the Unnamed were his only remains. After a period of absence, the Angelus reemerged during World War II, as did the Darkness, but the Brotherhood was waiting for her. They possessed a relic called the Prism of the Brothers that supposedly had the power to entrap her as the Siphon could trap the Darkness. The Angelus wouldn't be seen again after the war, and it was thought that the Prism caused her disappearance, but in reality she never even touched it. Instead, she was defeated by the Darkness, who trapped the Angelus in Hell. Return When Jenny Romano died, the Darkness trapped her soul in Hell as well. At some point, the Angelus took her as its new host, and used Jenny to subtly goad Jackie into freeing her. After destroying the Brotherhood, Jackie killed himself with the Siphon while the Darkness was trapped inside it, sending him back to Hell. He found Jenny there and freed her, but after a long embrace, she transformed into the Angelus. The Angelus taunted Jackie by telling him that Jenny still loved him, even after everything that happened to her because of him. The Angelus told Jackie he'd become too strong a Darkness host for her liking, so she left him stranded in Hell while she returned to bring her light back to the world. Powers & Abilities Powers * Possession: The Angelus, as a spirit, requires a human vessel to exist in the physical world. While possessing someone, she has access to the host's memories and is completely control of its body. When Angelus took Jenny as a host, she was completely at the mercy of primordial being. * Flight: The Angelus can fly both in her true spiritual form and in a human host with the help of pair of wings. She does not need her wings to fly while in her spiritual form as she is seen flying into Jenny's body. * Illusion Casting: Even while trapped in Hell, Angelus could create life-like illusions in order to subtly goad Jackie into freeing her. Angelus illusions always disappear in a puff of smoke and bright light, leaving behind only few white feathers afterwards. Gallery Angelusgame.png Angelusgame2.jpg Category:The Darkness II Characters